vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuudai Moroboshi
Summary Yuudai Moroboshi is a B-Rank Student Knight from Bunkyoku Academy and the previous winner of the Seven Stars Sword Art Tournament. Like the year before, Yuudai participates in the Tournament as one of his school's three representatives hoping to become one of the few knights to win the Tournament two times in a row. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Yuudai Moroboshi, Star of Naniwa Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Spearman, Magic Negation, Aura, can use magic to boost his physical stats and create a barrier around himself, can cause take away stamina from an opponent with minor blows and cause them to go into a special comatose state with a fatal blow when using his device in illusionary form, Immense Willpower, Immense Pain Tolerance (He once lost his legs and had to go through a procedure which took away most of his upper body muscle to recreate new legs, after that he had to train every day to get his mobility back. For years his bones broke, muscles tore and he was close to death every day, but didn't stop). Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Fought on par with Ikki Kurogane) Speed: FTL (Likely comparable to Ikki) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Blazers are irregular, one-in-a-thousand existences, people who are born with magic. Even the weakest blazer could be considered superhuman.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Insanely high. Because the treatment of his destroyed legs used an immense amount of cells from the rest of his body, Moroboshi was left in an extremely weakened state, causing severe atrophy of his musculature and weakening his bones to the point where even breathing caused extreme pain. However, if he continued in that state for much longer without doing anything, his body would give out and he would die soon, so he was forced to undergo an exercise regimen meant for first rate athletes. Despite his bones breaking, muscles tearing, nerves snapping, and tendons splitting becoming common occurrences, Moroboshi was able to continue with this torture-like rehabilitation for years, until he was back to full strength. Range: Three meters with Tora-Ou, hundreds of meters with Tiger Bite Standard Equipment: His Device, Tora-Ou, which takes the form of a spear Intelligence: Yuudai is well known for his cunning in battle, with his fighting style being mainly focused on misleading his opponent into a false sense of confidence under multiple layers of traps to defeat them. Weaknesses: Moroboshi's fighting style doesn't use any spear sweeps, attacking with only thrusts instead, so he's vulnerable against attacks that come from behind or from the side, Tiger Bite trades its offensive power for magic negation and as such cannot be used for attack and defense at the same time, destroying Tora-Ou deals heavy mental damage to Moroboshi Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tiger Bite:' Moroboshi's Noble Art, this technique creates a golden tiger made of magical power that devours anything in its path. It can also devour attacks and objects made of magic, negating them in the process, but at the cost of losing the ability to deal physical damage. Moroboshi can also cast Tiger Bite on his body and his Device so that any magic that comes into contact with his body or his weapon is instantly negated. *'Happo Nirami:' Upon taking a stance with his weapon, Moroboshi generates an intense pressure that will cause anyone weaker than him to be left trembling and immobile, and even people on his level will be staggered for a brief moment. *'Sanrensei:' Moroboshi's primary method of attack, Sanrensei is a technique that consists of three high-speed thrusts in quick succession, not giving the opponent any room for a counterattack. *'Houkiboshi:' Usually used after the opponent learns to dodge or block Sanrensei, Houkiboshi is a technique that can change the direction of Moroboshi's attacks, right before it is dodged or blocked, to hit the target. Moroboshi does this by changing the way he angles his elbows and flicks his wrist, causing the spear to change its trajectory mid-thrust. However, those changes are extremely subtle, and the target of the technique will see an optical illusion of the spear bending to chase them. Additionally, it is impossible to notice this technique seeing it from a long range, and any bystanders will only see the target failing to dodge or block the attack. *'Aura:' He can exude an aura of Bloodlust that can affect tens of thousands of people causing them to be silenced and full of fear. When he doubled the force he exuded, Ikki had a hard time breathing when looking directly at him Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8